Secrets
by bayas
Summary: Peter va découvrir un lourd secret sur Neal. Final saison 3. Pas de slash.


_De retour après des années d'absences sur ffnet. Et voiçi une fic White Collar. Pas de slash mais beaucoup d'émotions. La fic se situe juste après le final de la saison 3. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée de fic ... des indices ? Seul le temps nous le diras._

_Disclaimer : la série appartient à ses créateurs ... et je sais plus la suite ..._

* * *

Elisabeth faisait la cuisine quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, son mari revenait tôt ce soir … Il n'était plus lui-même depuis que Neal s'était enfui. Elle tentait de lui changer les idées mais elle voyait son mari partir loin, très loin dans ses pensées. La confrontation avec l'agent Kramer s'était réglée aux poings, heureusement Peter avait été protégé par sa direction et Kramer a été renvoyé à Washington. On avait confié à Peter le soin de retrouver Caffrey, mais le jeune homme avait très bien brouillé les pistes, aidé par son acolyte Mozzie et Peter n'avait plus la force de lui courir après. Tout ce qu'il avait bâti ces dernières années s'étaient envolés à cause d'un bureaucrate aux dents longues.

_- Peter ?_

_- Je suis dans le salon,_ répondit-il d'une voix encore plus morne que d'habitude.

Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

_- Chéri … Qu'est-ce qui se passe …_

Peter secoua la tête et posa une main sur ses yeux. L'estomac d'Elisabeth se retourna, vu l'état de son mari il était arrivé quelque chose à Neal. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

_- T'as des nouvelles de Neal ?_ demanda t'elle la voix tremblante. _Est-ce qu'il …_

_- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. J'ai voulu creuser une piste, mais … je n'aurai pas dû … Mon Dieu, Elisabeth … Si tu savais …_

_- Quoi ? Quoi ?_

_- Je suis allé sur Roosevelt Avenue voir la dernière personne que Neal a vu … Ellen Parker …_

_- Et ?_

**-oOo-**

Quelques heures plus tôt …

Peter se tenait devant l'immeuble. Il tapa le numéro associé à E. Parker et attendit que quelqu'un réponde.

_- Oui ?_

_- Madame Parker ? F.B.I._

_- Vous venez pour Neal ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ok, montez, il m'a prévenu l'autre jour que j'aurai de la visite. 7ème étage, porte 714._

Peter entra dans l'immeuble et prit l'ascenseur. Il traversa un couloir et se retrouva devant la porte 714. Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit. Il présenta sa carte du F.B.I. mais il fut décontenancé par la femme.

_- Euh … Vous êtes Madame Parker ?_

_- Oui._

_- Agent Peter Burke …_

_- Non … Mon Dieu Peter, j'ai failli pas te reconnaître._

Elle le prit dans ses bras. L'agent resta les bras ballant, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Pourquoi Neal était venu voir Ellen ? Une femme du passé de Peter … Elle le fit entrer dans l'appartement, et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose, il aurait bien dit un alcool fort mais il était en service. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle revienne de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau.

_- Ellen, je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi as-tu changé de nom, pourquoi es-tu sous la protection des U.S. Marshalls et pourquoi Neal est venu te voir ? Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi._

_- C'est beaucoup de questions Peter … D'abord la première et la seconde, j'ai pris le nom que les Marshalls m'ont donné, je suis sous leur protection car je suis témoin dans un procès contre la mafia russe, et Neal est venu récupérer un colis qu'il avait laissé chez moi y a des années._

_- Des années ? Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Une trentaine d'années …_

_- Trentaine ? Tu l'as connu enfant ?_ s'étrangla Peter.

_- Oui, je connais très bien sa famille._

_- Et moi qui fait des recherches depuis des années pour connaître son passé familial … Si j'avais su, je serais venu te voir._

_- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça ne l'est toujours pas._

Ellen se leva et fit mine de sortir sur le balcon mais Peter la retint par le bras.

_- S'il te plaît Ellen, j'ai besoin de savoir … Il s'est enfui, on n'a plus de nouvelles de lui, je m'inquiète énormément. Peut-être qu'il est allé chez un membre de sa famille._

_- Je ne pense pas …_

Elle retourna s'asseoir et ferma les yeux un instant le temps de trouver les bons mots.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

_- Qui est sa mère ? Est-elle encore vivante ?_

_- Je pense que sa mère est vivante mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis des années. Et pour son père je sais qu'il est toujours en activité …_

_- Son père est en vie ? Il m'a dit qu'il était mort, que c'était un flic corrompu._

_- Non, sa mère lui a fait croire qu'il était mort. Neal a appris que c'était un mensonge à 18 ans quand il a voulu rentrer à l'Académie de Police …_

_- Il voulait devenir flic ?_

_- Oui, mais avec les antécédents familiaux ça allait lui porter préjudice._

_- Oui, je connais. Bon sang, le monde est petit, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'on avait une amie en commun._

_- Vous avez plus que ça en commun,_ répondit la femme d'une voix grave.

Peter retint son souffle, il avait peur de connaitre la suite.

_- Comment s'appelle son père …_ demanda-t-il après mûre réflexion. Mais Ellen secoua la tête en refusant de répondre. _Comment s'appelle son père ?_

_- Alan …_

_- Alan Burke ? Merde, pas ça. Non !_

_- Si Peter, j'aurai voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement, Neal est ton demi-frère. Ton père a eu un enfant illégitime, mais il a été là pour lui._

_- C'est pour ça qu'il passait du temps chez toi ? Soi-disant pour travailler sur des dossiers. Ma mère était au courant ?_

_- Oui, c'est elle qui a poussé ton père à s'occuper de Neal._

Peter se leva et fit les cents pas. Tout volait en éclat, sa famille, son boulot, comme si tout le monde lui avait menti depuis sa naissance. Soudain, il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda la femme.

_- Attends, est-ce que Neal sait que je suis son demi-frère ?_ Ellen ferma les yeux et acquiesça. _Et depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Depuis le moment où tu t'es mis à le rechercher après avoir fabriqué de faux bons porteurs. Il a demandé à Mozzie de faire des recherches sur toi. Il connaissait le nom de famille de son père, et de savoir que tu portais le même nom …_

_- Génial, franchement génial, donc tout le monde est au courant sauf moi._

_- Il a été fier d'avoir été arrêté par son frère, il t'a toujours admiré depuis._

_- Je comprends pourquoi il m'a envoyé des cartes d'anniversaire ... Quelle blague, ma vie est devenue une blague,_ ricana l'agent.

_- Peter …_

**-oOo-**

_- Mon Dieu chéri …_

_- Déjà que de perdre Neal, c'était dur, mais je ne perds pas un ami, mais un … frère …_

_- Tu vas le retrouver, j'en suis sûre, et tout ça te poussera à le chercher encore plus vite._

_- Oui, pour l'envoyer 20 ans derrière les barreaux ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire El … J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, et là … Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?_

_- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le rejettes, c'est un enfant issu d'un adultère, et les relations avec ton père n'ont jamais été au beau fixe. C'est pour ça que t'as fait des études comptables pour ne pas devenir flic comme ton père. S'il était devant toi, tu aimerais lui dire quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais même pas … Maintenant il est loin … surement en Europe … Peut être que je ne le retrouvais jamais …_

Peter se blottit contre sa femme, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire passer un message.

**-oOo-**

Quelques jours plus tard en Europe …

Neal buvait un café dans sa chambre et regardait une émission sur l'art et la cuisine. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit un sujet sur une société new yorkaise, Burke Événementiel. Il vit Elisabeth et son mari. Durant le reportage elle expliquait que grâce à son beau-frère elle avait réussi à emporter le marché sur une grande manifestation et que depuis les demandes avaient explosées. Peter prit la parole.

_- Juridiquement parlant c'est mon demi-frère, mais pour moi, c'est mon frère._

_- Et il participe aussi aux préparations des repas ?_

_- Non._ Peter baissa un moment les yeux puis il releva la tête et regarda la caméra. _Il a dû s'éloigner pour affaire, j'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt. Y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai lui dire … mais bon …_

L'interview dura encore quelques minutes puis il y eut un autre sujet. Neal regarda l'heure et calcula l'heure exacte à New York. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance …

**-oOo-**

_- Allo ?_

_- Peter … salut …_

_- Salut Neal …_

_- J'ai vu le reportage à la tv … quand tu parlais de ton frère …_

_- Je parlais de toi … nous avons le même père, Ellen m'a tout expliqué._

_- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?_

_- Juste Elisabeth … Comment tu vas ?_

_- Bien … mais je m'ennuie … le bureau me manque_

_- Et si tu revenais ?_

_- Pour finir en prison ?_

_- Laisse-moi démêler tout ça, et je te promets que tu retrouveras ton poste avec moi … Tu me fais confiance ?_

_- Toujours …_

_- Bien … En attendant, ne fais pas de bêtises …_

_- Je suis juste en vacance, et Mozzie est parti … on s'est disputés car je n'avais pas le moral. Vous me manquez tellement …_

_- On est ta famille … J'aurai juste voulu que tu me dises la vérité sur nos liens de parentés._

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu es honte de moi, déjà qu'avec notre père tu as eu des soucis, un frère escroc en plus dans les pattes …_

_- C'est vrai que maintenant mon C.V. est chargé,_ s'amusa Peter. _Mais bon, je suis sûr que tu serais un bon agent._

_- Oui, tant que je travaille avec toi. Bon, la communication va me coûter cher, et si je veux garder de l'argent …_

_- Ok._

_- Si tu as un message à me faire passer, va voir Ellen. A part toi, c'est la seule en qui j'ai confiance._

_- Pas de souci, je m'occupe de te réhabiliter, prends soin de toi petit frère …_

_- J'adore que tu m'appelles comme ça, ça fait des années que j'en rêve …_

_- Reviens et je t'appellerai comme ça tous les jours, et si tu fais des bêtises, je t'appellerai d'une autre façon moins sympa !_

Neal raccrocha et regarda un moment son téléphone portable en souriant. Il était heureux que Peter sache qui il était vraiment.

_- Je jure que je ne te mentirais plus jamais frangin …_

Oui, il avait enfin trouvé la stabilité, trouvé la famille qu'il voulait avoir depuis des années. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à attendre que son frère arrange les affaires, mais il avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui, il était fier de son frère.

**Fin.**


End file.
